More than Friends
by Danyu amerikajin
Summary: Reposted! WARNING MATURE CONTENT! LEMON SAKURA X INO. Characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto!. Sakura and Ino were best friends once upon a time until a man came between them, was it a rivalry or just jealousy?


**OKAY reposted after a VERY long time. Nothings changed I just found it so I decided to repost it. Again...MATURE CONTENT!!! NOT INTENDED FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18!**

**SAKURA X INO LEMON . Characters and Settings by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Sakura was walking down the street looking up slightly. The moon was slowly disappearing under some dark clouds that made the sky a solid dark sheet. She stopped as the wind picked up some; she pushed some of her hair back behind her ear and continued to walk forward. She let her mind begin to wonder it had been quite some time since she had seen Naruto, she had no idea where Sasuke was, and to be honest all the other guys her age were either taken or well they didn't like girls. She remembered her very brief crush on Sai and gave a disturbed smile she should've noticed he liked guys, considering how often he brought up the size of Naruto's manhood.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the water the hit her face suddenly, she looked up as the rain began to pour down on her. She raised an arm as if to shield herself and took off toward the nearest lit window. She knocked on the door and waited as the rain began to pour down heavily on her, she heard a voice call "I'm coming" said a voice that she vaguely recognized.

The door slid open and there stood Ino wearing a sky blue robe. She gave a glance and stepped aside. Sakura stepped in and looked around "Um do you have a towel?" she asked, it took her a moment to realize where she was and who had opened the door. Her eyes slowly took in Ino's body the robe she was wearing was transparent, and it appeared that Ino hadn't noticed. Sakura blushed slightly when she realized that she was staring at a lingerie wearing Ino. "Um Im such a mess"

Ino stood there looking at Sakura for a moment, her clothes were soaked and it was clear that she had chosen not to bother with undergarments; it looked as if she hadn't noticed. Her eyes finally rested on the blushing face of Sakura, and she blushed as well. It looked like Sakura had just been inspecting her body. She coughed and nodded "Oh, yeah right a towel come on follow me" she said turning around and heading back past the counter of the flower shop to a set of stairs through the door behind it.

Sakura followed Ino through the shop, it had been quite some time since she had even spoken to Ino, but the shop looked beautiful. Sakura tried to convince herself, but something was working its way into her mind, thought she had long ago came rushing back, things were different between them now, but Sakura couldn't blushing as she stared at Ino, following her up the stairs. They reached the top and turned the corner, she had been in this room before but that was a long time ago it look significantly different now, much more mature all the pictures of Sasuke were gone. She stepped inside and looked around.

"Wait here and ill get you a towel" Ino said as she disappeared from the doorway. As she walked down the hall she blushed. She didn't know what was going on in her mind but it was old, a nostalgic feeling she had not felt since long before she could express such feelings. She snatched a towel from the closet in the hall and headed back towards her room where a soaked Sakura waited. She suddenly felt her heart beat pick up. Why did she feel like this? She thought as she turned the corner and looked, sort of hiding behind the edge of the door frame she watched Sakura for a moment before stepping out "Yeah, sorry it took so long" she said as she stepped forward and raised her arm to hand Sakura the towel.

Sakura turned around stepped toward her and lazily raised her hand to take the towel. Her Hand touched Ino's she blushed fiercely but something stopped her from recoiling instead she looked away from her hand to Ino's eyes. They were fixed on where the two hands were touching but then the moved up and met with Sakura's. Sakura blushed fiercely as their eyes met but something strange swept over her. She stepped toward Ino and swept her hair back behind her ear her hand lingering on her cheek.

Ino flinched slightly her face blushing darkly but it wasn't from her touch it was from the rain that still lingered on Sakura's skin. She slowly stepped forward as well not sure what she was doing, as if her body was acting on it's own. She blinked her eyes slowly and looked down, she caught a glimpse of the small amount of cleavage Sakura possessed and looked back up shyly her face now inches from Sakura's she swallowed hard. "Sakura, I-I've never done this before"

Sakura blinked her eyes slowly as well "Neither have I" she replied and her body couldn't wait any longer. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ino's. Her lips were sweet, and he body smelled of flowers. The scent was intoxicating and Sakura's mind seemed to go blank, as if it were at peace for the first time in ages, but where her mind had ceased to race, her heart and body took over.

Ino's eyes widened as Sakura pressed her lips against hers, she tried to pull away but her body didn't respond she couldn't move, her mind was racing but something finally clicked and her eyes slowly began to narrow they were glimmering just before they closed and she tilted her head her arms slowly wrapping around the moist body of Sakura and pulling her close, feeling Sakura's body press against hers through the flimsy robe she longed to cast off.

Sakura slowly felt her body warm up as the kiss continued and she tugged at Ino's robe. Her arms slowly recoiling she broke the kiss finally and stepped back unzipping her shirt and casting it aside she revealed her bare torso.

Ino watched and smirked as Sakura revealed her surprising breasts, then she cast off her own robe and stepped forward pressing her body against Sakura's and kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around Sakura again firmly, she hadn't noticed but Sakura was larger than she remembered and there was something soothing about that.

Sakura smiled mischievously into the kiss and slowly slid one of her hands down slipping underneath the black panties that covered Ino's lips. She could feel Ino tensing as she slowly slipped a single finger inside her. Ino's entire body jolted and she clenched to Sakura tightly.

Ino's eyes opened narrowly and she clenched Sakura tightly moaning into the kiss. Ino slipped one of her own hands down underneath her soaked skirt and slipped one of her own fingering into Sakura's body. Ino turned and laid down on her bed, Sakura moving with her neither one breaking their contact with the other.

Sakura broke the kiss and whispered playfully "Ino…pig" she said as she slowly slipped a second finger into her.

Ino gasped and gave her a devious look, and kissed her forehead "billboard brow" she said as she slipped two more fingers into Sakura.

Sakura arched her back slightly and moaned a bit then she leaned into Ino and kissed her neck nibbling slightly. She moved her fingers faster within her. Finally Sakura removed her fingers and pulled back some.

Ino looked at her longingly "Is something wrong" she asked softly. Ino was looking up at Sakura with a disappointed look.

Sakura shook her head and turned running one of her legs in between Ino's and rubbing herself firmly against Ino's leg. She began to rub her body firmly against hers and kissed her.

Ino was holding Sakura now and they both continued to rub against each other until Ino finally gasped and moaned loudly kissing Sakura.

Sakura continued to grind against Ino until she finally moaned as well into the kiss. They both broke the kiss and sat gasping staring into each other's eyes as they held each other gently. Sakura blinked slowly and smiled.

Ino gave her a devious smile and slowly slid her body down Sakura's and put her head between Sakura's legs licking her lips, she pressed her lips to Sakura and slid her tongue into her body.

Sakura's back arched sharply and she put her mouth to the blanket on the bed to muffle her moan "Ino" she said sharply her eyes glimmering as she dropped her head back and grasped the blanket.

Ino slid her tongue as deep inside her as she could manage, she flicked it gently and continued, she swallowed once and smiled Sakura was dampening rapidly and Ino had to admit her body was getting hotter because of it. She glanced up Sakura's body to her face and slowly slid a finger in along side her tongue.

Sakura winced visibly and moaned "INO" she said loudly as a darker blush filled her face. Her chest was rising and falling now and she was gasping loudly. She finally arched her back very sharply and her mouth was opened in a silent moan, she felt herself soak Ino's tongue and looked down at her.

Ino swallowed and moved her body back up Sakura's kissing her passionately Ino's eyes fixing on Sakura's again

Sakura was breathing hard and she smiled "you really are a pig Ino" she said playfully but before Ino could respond Sakura kissed her again and then she slid her own body down Ino's and placed her tongue inside Ino's body.

Ino's body arched in pleasure and she watched Sakura with a look of longing. She clutched the blankets as well and her body moved with the flicks of Sakura's tongue. Ino was mouthing words but they were impossible to recognize.

Sakura continued until she felt Ino soak her tongue. Then she slid her body back up Ino's and kissed her both of them flushing deeply and holding each other's scorching bodies. Sakura kissed Ino again as they both finally stripped all of their remaining clothing and slid under the blankets of Ino's bed. Sakura pressed herself against Ino's back and slid her fingers down between Ino's legs again working three fingers wildly within her.

Ino was blushing and grinding against Sakura's fingers pressing back into Sakura gently. She Winced as Sakura's lips began to devour the skin of her exposed neck. "Oh Sakura" she moaned loudly…

Sakura woke the next morning opened her eyes all she could see was Ino's golden hair, which still smelled of Flowers. She gave an inaudible humming sound and closed her eyes again content with where she laid.

* * *

**I hope you liked it Please Review!**


End file.
